Fierceness
is the tenth episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. It features the debut of Kuuga's Titan Form, the first appearance of its weapon, the Titan Sword, and the first use of its finisher, Calamity Titan. Synopsis As Yusuke tries to help Minori cope with his changes, he tries to figure out a method to bring out the fourth Kuuga form. Plot Yusuke attempts to hit Me-Giiga-Gi, but his punches have no effect. The Gurongi then hits him with ink again, but suddenly leaves after vapor begins to escape from his abdomen. Shinagawa District, 1:14 a.m. Ichijo joins the group of police outside the Gurongi hideout, and congratulates the dog that found it. He then asks Sakurai what the situation is, who then informs Ichijo that they have found the missing president of the storehouse, who was probably killed by the Unidentified Lifeforms, and are waiting on the smoke bombs. Yusuke, hearing the report over the scanner, heads towards the Gurongi hideout. Ra-Baruba-Da tells Zu-Zain-Da that his smell lured the Linto to the base, and he then argues with the other Gurongi there as the police toss in the smoke bombs. Sakurako gets a call from Minori, who asks how Yusuke has been. She says that he hasn’t changed much, which reassures her. After a moment, the police storm the warehouse. Inside, they find disturbing items, such as mutilated dolls, but no Gurongi. One of them suspects that they escaped via the ceiling ducts, and at that moment the police inside receive a report that the dog picked up on the Gurongi’s scent. The dog runs and finds Zu-Zain-Da, but is then killed by him. As Shimazaki holds the dog’s bloody collar and cries, Yusuke arrives. Toshima District-Wakaba Nursery, 1:46 a.m. Minori hears the children read the story of Momotaro. One of the children asks for the book back from another child, but when he refuses, the two get into a fight. Minori tells them to stop fighting, but they continue fighting until one of them attempts to hit the other with a book. At this point, Minori physically intervenes, blocks the hit, and tells them sternly to stop. Minato District, 2:01 a.m. Ichijo shows Yusuke photos of the warehouse, and Yusuke comments that one of their items looks like a calculator. When Ichijo asks about Unidentified Lifeform #21, Yusuke rubs his injured shoulder and said that when he was about to be finished, vapor came out of the monster’s stomach and it ran away, and that he couldn’t fight head-on due to the ink, and couldn’t attack from behind. He then says that he may be able to fight him with Kuuga’s sword form. Bunkyou District-Myougatani Station, 2:27 a.m. When Nana calls Pore Pore, Tamasaburo says that he’s busy and cannot take her call. Tamasaburo then returns to watching a TV report of Number 4. He then gets another call, this time from Minori, who asks if Yusuke has returned. He replies that he got a call from Yusuke saying he had to go to the Metropolitan Police. Metropolitan Police-Dojo, 2:52 p.m. Yusuke and Ichijo spar using kendo equipment. While fighting, Ichijo tells Yusuke that his attacks are ineffective because he has been moving around too much. At this, Yusuke gets an idea, and tells him to continually attack him. When Ichijo hits him with his sword, Yusuke allows it, and continues advancing towards Ichijo until the man is backed into a corner. He then disarms Ichijo, and tells him that he’ll battle without dodging any attacks, which Ichijo warns will be dangerous. Nozomi shows Minori to the dojo, and asks how she knows Ichijo. She replies that she knows him through her older brother. Minori comes across Yusuke as he finishes changing out of the kendo equipment. Once outside, she says she thought Yusuke had so choice but to become Kuuga, but she’s still scared and feels like she’s losing her brother. Ichijo gets a call from Enokida, who has finished analyzing the ash from the crime scene. She tells him that it’s a fluid that Unidentified Lifeform #21 produces within its body, and causes an explosion when it comes in contact with other substances, but she also believes it may be a weakness. When the fluid is produced, its body temperature rises to 280 degrees Celsius, and if it doesn’t cool down, will succumb to the heat, which is likely why it flees into large bodies of water. She also thinks its body should emit vapor somewhere, which is probably a weak point on its body. Yusuke tells Minori that he’s also scared. When Minori asks him why he still fights, he says it’s the same as why she became a teacher-for other peoples’ smiles. He says he’s playing his part, just like she is. She smiles, and gives him a birthday present from the children she oversees, which is a stack of small pieces of paper, each one from the children at the nursery. Yusuke then hears a report from Ichijo, telling him about Unidentified Lifeform #21’s weakness. As he leaves, Minori tells him to be careful. Koutou District-Ariake, 3:57 p.m. Unidentified Lifeform #21 attacks the police, but Yusuke arrives as they flee. He then transforms into Titan Form, grabs the removable handlebar from the Trychaser, and turns it into a sword. Unidentified Lifeform #21 shoots ink at him, but he continues walking forward without stopping or dodging. When he reaches Unidentified Lifeform #21, he impales the Gurongi with his sword, killing it. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form, Titan Form Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 8, . *'Viewership': 8.4% Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 3 features episodes 9-12. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 3.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 3, DVD cover 81qKhuXa0yL SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode